Blizzardfur's Secret
by The Unwritten Letter
Summary: Blizzardkit always wondered what it was like to be an apprentice, or even a warrior. She always dreamed she would be the best of all her clan-mates; the most loyal, the best fighter and hunter. She might even become leader one day. Will Blizzardkit's dream come true, or will her life start to go downhill when she meets a certain cat?


**Clans/Allegiances**

**Note- Sorry if the Clans/Allegiances is short. I didn't include the elders, apprentices, and kits; I'll probably do it when I have time. This does not mean there aren't any elders/kits/apps, though. There are, they just aren't on here yet.**

**StormClan**

Leader:Rainstar _blue-grayish tom with green eyes and massive paws_

Deputy:Jaggedpelt _gray she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes_

Warriors:

Frostheart _white she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice, Skypaw_

Currentpelt _blue tom with white paws and tail and green eyes_

Tigerfur _massive brown tom with white paws, black stripes and green eyes_

Doveheart _pure white she-cat with blue eyes_

Foxclaw _ginger tom with white paws, chest and blue-green eyes_

Medicine Cat:Brambleheart _brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes_

Queens: 

Mistyfur _white she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Blizzardkit (she-cat) and Creamkit (she-cat); mate, deceased—Nighttail _

Leafstorm _grayish-blueish she-cat with green eyes; mother of Thornkit (tom), Dawnkit (she-cat), and Flamekit (tom); mate, Foxclaw_

**GustClan**

Leader:Falconstar _massive black tom with yellow eyes_

Deputy:Swiftclaw _small white she-cat with blue eyes_

Warriors:

Sootfeather _black she-cat with white-tipped ears, tail, nose, and amber eyes; apprentice, Cinderpaw_

Maplefur _brown tom with yellow eyes; apprentice, Bluepaw_

Timberheart _dark-brown tom with green eyes_

Rosetail _brownish-red she-cat with blue-green eyes; apprentice, Darkpaw_

Twilightmist _massive white tom with black paws, black-tipped ears, tail, and one blue (left) and one green (right) eye_

Medicine Cat:Echostream _white she-cat with green eyes and black paws_

Queens: 

Lilypool _light gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; kits, Ashkit and Sedgekit; mate, Maplefur_

Mintfur _blue-green she-cat with white tipped ears and green eyes; kits, not born; mate, Twilightmist_

**DuskClan**

Leader:Pantherstar _jet-black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes_

Deputy:Jaguarclaw _massive__golden-brown tom with black + white spots, white paws, white tipped tail and ears, and blue-green eyes; apprentice, Cloudpaw_

Warriors:

Eagleflight _brown tom with black stripes, white paws, and green eyes; apprentice, Rockpaw_

Fogfur _gray tom with green eyes; apprentice, Stormypaw_

Stripedwhisker _pale gray tom with white paws and blue eyes; apprentice, Shadepaw_

Brightfur _bright, pure white cat with yellow eyes and gray paws_

Medicine Cat:Silentgaze _pure white tom, blind, with blue eyes; apprentice, Sagepaw_

Queens:

Tinyfur _tiny black she-cat with amber eyes; kits, unborn; mate, Fogfur_

**LakeClan**

Leader:Hurricanestar _massive blue-gray tom with green eyes_

Deputy:Shadowfall _massive jet-black tom with dark green eyes_ (A/N: I found this name on a thread! I do not own the name of the character.)

Warriors:

Windstreak _black and white tom with gray-greenish eyes. _(A/N: I found this name on a thread! I do not own the name of the character or the appearance.)

Petalfrost _pale gray she-cat with blue eyes _(A/N: I found this name on a thread! I do not own the name of the character.)

Midnightclaw _gray tom with yellow eyes; apprentice, Cliffpaw_

Blazepelt _golden-brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes_

Sandfur _golden-brown she-cat with green-blueish eyes_

Medicine Cat:Spottednose_ black tom with a white spot on his nose and yellow eyes_

Queens:

Owlpelt _brown she-cat with a white chest and paws, green eyes; kits, Ivykit; mate, Windstreak_

**Chapter One**

Blizzardkit's POV

"Mistyfur! Mistyfur! Can we wake up Blizzardkit now?" said my sister, Creamkit.

"Give Blizzardkit time. Let her open her eyes on her own." replied my mother's gentle voice.

"Awe, okay! I'm going to go play outside with Dawnkit then."

_Outside?_ Blizzardkit snapped her eyes open, and repeatedly blinked to let her eyes adjust to the light. _This is the nursery? _Blizzardkit got up and looked at the small den, and found herself looking up at her mother, Mistyfur.

"Hello, Blizzardkit. I see you have finally opened your eyes," said my mother, "Creamkit!" Mistyfur called after my sister, who was near the entrance of the nursery with Dawnkit.

Creamkit turned her head to look at Mistyfur, but her eyes landed on Blizzardkit.

"You have finally opened your eyes!" Creamkit dashed toward me, and started asking a billion questions. "Do you think it is cool? Is it too bright? Do you like the nursery? Do you want to go out—"

"Creamkit, calm down. Blizzardkit cannot go outside yet, she just opened her eyes. You can't go outside either, you opened your eyes this morning," Mistyfur interrupted, "Why don't you go introduce Blizzardkit to Dawnkit, Thornkit, and Flamekit instead?"

After that, Blizzardkit turned her head to see that Creamkit was already two fox-lengths ahead of her.

"Hey, Creamkit! Wait for me!" Blizzardkit started to follow Creamkit to where the other kits were.

"I see you have opened your eyes, Blizzardkit." said a soft voice behind me.

Blizzardkit turned her head to see who it was. "Hi Leafstorm!" she exclaimed, "Creamkit and I were about to go play with Dawnkit, Thornkit, and Flamekit. Do you want to come?"

Leafstorm let out a purr, "I need some rest. Maybe next time, okay?"

"Okay!" With that, Blizzardkit ran to catch up with her sister.

"Blizzardkit, meet Dawnkit, Thornkit, and Flamekit." said Creamkit, pointing her tail to each cat as she went.

Blizzardkit studied the three cats.

Dawnkit was a pale gray-blue she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, Thornkit was a dark brown tom with green eyes, and Flamekit was a ginger tom with green eyes.

"Do you want to play warrior with me, Blizzardkit?" Thornkit asked.

Blizzardkit's eyes brightened. "Sure!"

Thornkit and Blizzardkit ran off to the other side of the nursery, arguing about who would be the warrior first.

**Time skip! c:**

"Creamkit, Blizzardkit!" my mother called our names.

We ran to her to see what she wanted to say. "It is time for bed, now come on."

We followed Mistyfur to our nest, and lied down.

_I can't wait to see what it is like outside the nursery; _Blizzardkit closed her eyes for a second, before snapping them open. _Why don't I just go out when everyone is asleep; that way I can find out where everything is before our tour of the camp! _

After what seemed like moons, Blizzardkit heard the nursery and camp go quiet.

Slowly, she got up. She took one step, and Creamkit shifted beside her. Blizzardkit froze.

After a few more seconds, she stepped out of the comfy nest.

Quietly, she walked over to the entrance of the nursery.

She took a deep breath, and stepped outside.

**A/N – Sorry this is short! This is my first story, (My friend and I share accounts. She created the previous story, The Locket.) so I don't think I did so well with the first chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Also, I'm not so good with warrior cat names. If you think of a better one and would like to tell me, go ahead! Please remember I will not be changing any of the characters mentioned in the first chapter. **


End file.
